Arthonic History
'Arthonic History' The history of the Arthonic lands can be divided into Pre-History, the Time of Troubles, the Rise of the Middle Kingdom, The Arthonic Confederation, the Mystic Wars Period, Arthonic Expansion. Arthonic Hegemony, and the Second Time of Troubles. The Arthonic calendar uses a dating system based on Before Founding (BF) of the Arthonic Kingdom and After Creation (AC) of the Kingdom 'Pre-History (BF 406 - BF 280)' *BF 406 THE GREAT MIGRATIONS *BF 404 Kaeli found the Twin Villages at the mouth of the Temelsh river *BF 399 Anzhli found Shirewood while the Doichi found Ulmsport and Otenson *BF 382 First contacts made with the Elves of the Shirewood *BF 376 Twin Villages allow the Mediersi to sail downriver and found Lisbonell *BF 351 First attacks out of Thondor Plan by the Wastelanders *BF 337 Medisersi found Shkoder on the shore of Lake Scutari *BF 301 First contact made with the Halflings and Gnome settlements in the Ancient Hills *BF 298 First Contact made with the Dwarves of the Holbeck mountains *BF 294 Ulmish town of Lycaer overrun by Wastelanders *BF 292 Iron Horsemen begin raiding southern Kaeli settlements *BF 289 Caer Douglas founded as a stronghold against Iron Horseman raids *BF 286 Anzhli and Doichi settlements unite under Villis of Ulmsport to found the Kingdom of Ulm *BF 285 Ulmish forces rout Wasteland hordes at the Battle of Thondor Plain *BF 280 Kaelish Confederacy is formed, led by the lords of Occidom, Sunderiko, and Dun Kaeli 'Time of Troubles (BF 279 - BF 185)' *BF 275 Caer Douglas withstands a six-month siege by the Iron Horsemen *BF 273 Kingdom of Ulm conquers the Mediersi settlements on the west bank of the Taosi river *BF 270 Nobles east of the Taosi unite under Gareth of Herrelden; the Kingdom of Harlech founded *BF 260 Active trade begins between Ulmsport and the Valkan Isles *BF 245 Ulm invades Harlech; War of the Twelve Armies *BF 237 Vilton of Ulm dies in the ruins of Lycaer *BF 238 Ulm and Harlech join forces against the Wastelanders for the Second Battle of Thondor Plan *BF 214 Iron Horsemen crush the Kaelish armies at the Battle of the Raven's Feast *BF 209 Caer Douglas betrayed from within; Kaelish Confederacy is broken. *BF 207 Harlech sets up walled palisades on the Temelsh to shelter Sunderikan refugees *BF 198 Demon Plagues sweep Ulm and Harlech *BF 190 Princess Elohi of Harlech marries the eldest son of the Prince-in-Exile of Sunderiko *BF 186 Joint Harlech-Sunderko army retakes Caer Douglas *BF 185 The Sunderikan Prince dies of wounds; Ulmish agents assassinate the King of Harlech 'Rise of the Middle Kingdom (BF 186 - BF 95)' *BF 184 The Middle Kingdom is formed; Queen Elohi declares war on Ulm *BF 183 Harlech seizes the upper Taosi Riverlands; Rayd Gunnarson kills King of Ulm in battle *BF 182 Treaty of Lisbonell; Lord Gunnarson gifted eastern lands; Settlement of Horshei begins *BF 175 Contact made with the Wood Elves of Horshei; Existence of the elves of Murdock revealed *BF 170 Wastelanders appear in northern Shirewood; First Elvish-Ulm treaty signed *BF 152 The Twin Villages merge and declare as the Free City of Twilla *BF 147 The Archmage of Harlech destroys the Demon of the Riltossi Hills *BF 140 Ulm and Valkan squadrons drive Wastelanders from Amber Bay *BF 138 Occidom plants settlements on Gowyn Island; Ulm and the Valkans sign the Vren Pact *BF 130 Darkling Mist destroys Ulmish army outpost at Lycaer *BF 129 Silver Dragon Ascarron befriends the Middle Kingdom Mage Alynnon Lanty *BF 127 Elves of the Shirewood ally with Ulm; Harlech grants lands in the Riltossi Hills to gnomes *BF 125 Ships out of Twilla begin to trade with the Sibiri and Qian *BF 119 "Sea Swift" out of Shirewood discovers the continent of Tartarellum *BF 111 Naval clashes between merchants of Occidom, Twilla, and Valka; Merchant Wars begin *BF100 Longbowmen of the Middle kingdom decimate Iron Horsemen at the Battle of the Crowfields *BF 96 Timofei Rayder of Dun Kaeli killed by Iron Horsemen at the Battle of MacColllough's Stand *BF 95 Dun Kaeli and Horshei join the Middle Kingdom in the Arthonic Confederation * The Arthonic Confederation (BF 94 - BF 43) *BF 90 Second outbreak of the Demon Plague ravages Ulm, Harlech and Horshei * BF 85 Ascarron and the Archmage Alynnon banish a series of Darkling Mists from the Riltossi Hills * BF 77 Iron horsemen destroy Occidom forces outside Mannit and sack the town * BF 69 Pact of the Five Races signed in Harlech; Ascarron and Alynnon vanish into the Fortresswod * BF 62 Demi-Human forces stand with the Arthonic Confederation at the Battle of Gill River * BF 56 Alkos of Ulm imposes the Oppressive Acts to reign in the merchants of Shirewood * BF 55 The High Rebellion leads to civil war in Ulm; Iron Horsemen raid up to the walls of Kalzport * BF 53 Occidom joins the Arthonic Confederation * BF 51 The High Rebellion spills across the Taosi * BF 49 The Pacification of Ulm * BF 44 Peace of Lisbonell signed; Ulm joins the Confederation * BF43 Warden line is re-established; Sunderiko join confederation as an independent state * 'Mystic Wars Period (BF 42 - BF 1)' * BF 37 The separate warbands of the Iron Horsemen merge under Kosiachen * BF 35 The ArchDemon Baalzephon is summoned by the Wastelanders * BF 34 THE MYSTIC WARS BEGIN * BF 32 Kosiachen begins a campaign of conquest against the Confederation * BF 30 All mages within the Confederation are organized under the Mage's Guild * BF 27 Firestorm destroys Horshei mounted Battalion and kills Prince of Horshei * BF 25 Arthonic thrust stopped at the Battle of Inexa Gap * BF 23 Archmage of Whitehaven cleanses the Caverns of the Talossi * BF 20 Confederation forces trap large numbers of Horsemen at Battle of Vosk River * BF 19 Darkling Mist destroy two companies of foot, Archmage of Harlech outside Dorinn * BF 18 Ascension of the Archmage Gowyn, Prince of Harlech * BF 17 Experimental force of pikes break Horsemen at Battle of Dinnburk plain * BF 16 Archmage Gowyn traps a band of Shadow Riders and destroys them * BF 15 Confederation clears lands east of the Ancient hills of all Horsemen forces * BF 13 Confederation clears the Riltossi hills of Wastelander encampments * BF 10 Battle of Kosiachen's Fall * BF 7 Battle of the Black Horde; Horsemen pushed west of the Vosk River * BF 4 Last major Horsemen force pinned to the shore at Menaer, and surrenders. * BF 3 Council of High Princes travel into the Heart of the Fortresswood * BF 2 Arthonic forces are shifted north to begin the cleansing of the Wastelands * BF 1 SACRIFICE OF THE CAIRN MAGES; Baalzephon sundered from the mortal realm * 'Arthonic Expansion (AC 0 - AC 104)' * AC 0 GOWYN I CROWNED HIGH KING OF ARTHON; * AC 2 Council of 12 organized; 6 Cairn Mages, 5 Archmages, and the Archmage of Harlech Cairn * AC 3 Colonization of lands south, up to the Pendarran Mountains, begins * AC 4 Yeoman's Compact formed, allowing militia service to stand in place of taxes. * AC 6 Settlement of the "Verdant Waste" begins; the town of Amber founded * AC 9 Valkan Isles and Arthon agree to grant Open Port status to each other's fleets * AC 14 High King Gowyn I sets forth his plan for the Great Arthonic Canal System * AC 19 Settlement begins east of the Horshei Forest and south of the Murdock Forest * AC 20 Goodfellow Pact signed with the Demi-humans of the Eastern Frontier * AC 23 Council of Thirteen quietly begin to construct the Haven Glens * AC 26 Etsla founded * AC 27 Gowyn I steps down; he and the Elder Mages vanish into the Fortresswood * AC 28 THE WEIRD OF THE CAIRNS; the Fortresswood is closed to travel * AC 30 Divestiture of the Archmage K'arn, who vanishes into the Dragonteeth Mountains * AC 36 Quayth of Amber becomes a full Duke of the Realm * AC 40 "Southern Arthon" emerges from protectorate status; six lands granted Ducal status * AC 43 K'arn gains leadership over the Koldyri Tribesmen * AC 48 Gowyn Island becomes a separate Dukedom from Occidom * AC 55 Southeastern lands organized under Kars of Etsla; granted ducal status * AC 62 Valkan Isles sign the Vren Alliance with Arthon * AC 70 First traders from Alyvain float down the Grellstine river * AC 78 Traders from Etsla venture into Koristani lands * AC 83 "Seeker" out of Glynlycia rounds the Cape of Cuzcope * AC 84 Sorceror Nobles of K'arn form the Koldyri Council * AC 91 Fall of the Magistrix of Jorby; THE DAY OF DIVINE DESTRUCTION * Arthonic Hegemony (AC 105 - AC 210) * AC 105 Arthonic counties of the far northeast rebel and fortify the hill passes * AC 106 Necromantic assaults come out of the Dragonteeth; Battle of Ontar Pass * AC 107 Xanath Conference; King Agraval grants autonomy to frontier counties * AC 120 Mage of Courcana Cairn creates Farspeak Beads * AC 135 Duke of Amber organizes the northwestern lords to patrol and fortify the Koldyr river * AC 140 The "Free Counties" undergo assaults from tribesmen retreating from Alyvain expansion * AC 146 Xanath requests readmittance to Arthon, but as a Free City * AC 158 Last direct heir of the Herrelden Line lost at sea * AC159 Council of Nobles deadlock; force High King Gaheris to adopt Count Ephresan as heir * AC 168 THE GREAT FAMINE * AC 172 Alyvain claims the entirety of the Brassor river valley * AC 174 Vorshal's tariff enacted to pay for the fortification of Xanath; protests in southern ports * AC 176 Alyn of Tryeste attempts to organize the Free counties for defense, but chaotic fighting ensues * AC 177 King Ephresan invokes Goodfellow Pact to pacify the northeast; all invoke autonomy clause * AC 180 Koristani ships begin to "tariff" the Glynlycia trade. * AC 203 Alyvain conquer the Free Counties with overwhelming force * AC 204 King Delbar downsizes the Arthonic navy to shift funds to a buildup of the army * AC 207 Koristani corsairs establish a base at Zleeth * AC 210 Duke of Quayth slain by K'sol of Koldyr; and fighting erupts in the Koldyr river valley * The Second Time of Troubles (AC 211 - Present) * AC 212 FIRST ALYVAINIAN WAR; Koldyr forces push into eastern Quayth * AC 215 Duke of Etsla secedes, and more than half of the far southeastern counties follow * AC 216 The last of the free tribes fall on Alyvain's rear, saving the day at the Six Days Battle * AC 217 Treaty of Tryeste; Arthon pays heavy indemnity to Alivayn * AC 218 Free tribes granted sanctuary, lands in Horshei and Harlech * AC 219 The Sack of Etsla; Koristani forces cross the disputed border * AC 220 King Delbar "requisitions" supplies from demi-human communities of Dun Kaeli * AC 221 Overextended Arthonic forces routed by Koristan at Tregoran Plain * AC 222 Demi-Human councilors ordered to muster forces; THE VANISHING * AC 223 Treachery at Crisson opens the gates; Koristani forces pour into South Arthon * AC 225 Southern Dukes break allegiance, form the Mantle State Alliance * AC 228 Mantle State Alliance forces drive Koristani forces back across the Vaskal mountains * AC 230 Treaty of Tregoran; Arthon cedes the southeast to Koristan *AC 234 Sea Barons of Zleeth disrupt shipping in the Western Ocean *AC 240 SECOND ALYVANIAN WAR; SECOND